An electronic device such as a mobile phone may include a plurality of physical buttons (e.g., a power button and a volume button) and a plurality of virtual buttons. However, if the mobile phone has a big size, a user may need two hands to operate the mobile phone, so as to be able to press the physical buttons and the virtual buttons.